


I Feel Your Every Move, I Know Your Every Thought

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: After Work Drink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: Summer of Gotham Week 2: 'Season One' prompt.S1 Ed goes for an innocent after work drink with Jim which escalates into something decidedly less innocent.





	I Feel Your Every Move, I Know Your Every Thought

‘Ed? You down here?’

‘Where else would I be?’ Ed thought sourly but responded affirmatively to Gordon’s call.

Gordon gave a token knock on the lab door before entering. Ed nodded in acknowledgement and feigned interest in a pile of folders, shuffling them busily.

‘Look I’m sorry about Harv’, Gordon said, ‘I’ve chewed him out for how he talks to you but he’s got a temper’.

Ed shrugged nonchalantly.

‘Just a bit of ribbing that’s all’, he said neutrally, ‘Comes with the job. Besides, if he thinks he upset me or something ridiculous like that th-then shouldn’t he be down here apologising himself?’

‘He’s probably afraid of these guys’, Gordon said, jabbing a thumb at a nearby mounted skeleton.

‘Technically that’s just a naked human male’.

‘You’re telling me Harvey wouldn’t be spooked if one of those came walking up to him with a grin like that?’ Gordon smirked, leaning on the skeleton’s bony shoulder.

Ed laughed despite himself. Clearing his throat and put the folders down, he moved to the table where a series of samples were set up ready to be examined beneath a microscope. Ed pretended to examine the first in the line, watching Gordon out of the corner of his eye and wondering why he hadn’t left yet. He seemed almost...interested in Ed’s work.

‘Does it ever get lonely down here?’ Gordon asked, his voice echoing slightly against the bare walls.

‘Not to be rude but is there something you need from me Detective?’ Ed asked, wary of Gordon’s continued presence. People didn’t typically come down to the lab for social calls with Ed. They only visited when they needed something from him.

‘Come on Ed, Jim’s fine’.

‘Is there something you need, Jim?’

‘Just checking if you’re alright’.

Ed removed the first sample and moved on to the next. He didn’t even know what he was supposed to be looking at.

‘Right as rain. Wh-why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Just, Harvey can be a bit…brusque’.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck and made a pointed correction.

‘A lot brusque and you usually seem to be on the receiving end’.

‘Believe me, I’m more than capable of taking whatever Detective Bullock’s feeble mind can dish out’.

Ed bit his lip as he accidentally zoomed in to the sample too closely and the glass slide cracked beneath the microscope’s lens: the sound similarly amplified by the room. Maybe he was a bit more irritated with Bullock’s insults than he pretended to be.  
Jim only nodded sympathetically.

‘Used to it, huh?’, he said, ‘I know the feeling’.

Ed abandoned the samples, worried about damaging another and fiddled with a pair of rubber gloves, unsure of how to respond to Jim’s candid words.

‘Thank you for your concern Detec-‘ Ed said before correcting himself, ‘Jim. Is that all?’

‘No. Also wanted to say good work out there today. Get the feeling you don’t hear that very often’.

‘No, I don’t’, Ed said, startled and pleased by Jim’s honest gratitude, ‘Thank you. Again’.

‘Any plans for tonight?’ Jim asked conversationally, ‘TGIF right?’

‘Ah, nope’, Ed said, feeling slightly cautious again as talk turned to his empty private life, ‘No plans here’.

‘In that case, can I buy you a drink?’

‘You don’t have plans for tonight?’ Ed asked, wincing at the unwittingly incredulous way the question had come out.

‘Hey, don’t sound so shocked’, Jim said light heartedly, ‘I’m not exactly Mr Popularity here’.

‘Really? Why’s that?’

Jim raised an eyebrow, obviously doubting Ed’s ignorance of his situation.

‘I don’t get out of the lab much’, Ed said, gesturing at his surroundings in self demonstration.

Jim nodded, accepting Ed’s answer.

‘Because I don’t think like they do’, Jim said ruefully and turned to go.

Ed blinked, taken aback by Jim’s confession and the admiration for the detective welling up inside him. Ed hid from people because he didn’t want them to mock him whereas Jim faced it head on and did what he thought was right. It was a strong position to take. And a lonely one.  
Ed realised he had misjudged Jim Gordon badly: he had anticipated another muscle headed bully with an over eager trigger finger and a palm waiting to be greased. Just one more person’s barbed half heard comments and cruel laughter to ignore as he passed.  
Instead, Jim’s dilemma was practically a cliché: a good cop in a dirty city who ungratefully sneered at his protection. Jim was an intriguing aberration. He was a mutant, an outsider.   
A riddle.  
Just like Ed.

‘Do you have a particular place in mind?’ Ed called, hurrying after Jim.

***

‘I didn’t know you could sing’, Jim said, sighing gratefully as they finally reached Ed’s floor.

He helped Ed take the last step, the forensic scientist swaying slightly on his feet but holding up fairly well considering the amount of shots they had indulged in. Ed coughed, his throat obviously still aching from his spirited participation in the bar’s karaoke competition.

‘’Purple Rain’s’ my party piece’, Ed replied with a grin as they stopped at his door, ‘Not that I ever get invited to parties. Shoot!’

His keys hit the hallway floor with a clinking noise.  
He automatically bent to retrieve them as did Jim.   
Their hands touched as they simultaneously took hold of the keys. Ed froze, all too aware of the implications that accidental physical contact could have, especially when mixed with alcohol. He was still trying to figure out how to withdraw his hand from beneath Jim’s when Jim handed him his keys.  
Ed straightened slowly, head swimming slightly as he accepted his apartment keys and he inhaled deeply. Both to clear his head and out of relief that Jim did not seem to have noticed Ed’s misstep. And also for another reason he tried not to think about: how nice it had felt when Jim’s hand had graced his. Ed couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him without hurting him. He had the awful suspicion it had maybe been years.

‘You alright?’ Jim asked, conscious of Ed’s unfocused eyes.

‘Right as rain!’ Ed said with forced brightness, ‘Um, Jim, I…I had fun tonight’.

‘Glad to hear it. Me too’, Jim said, stretching, ‘Been a while since I’ve been able to relax’.

There was a pleasant silence between them and Jim was about to leave when Ed spoke abruptly.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Think I’m a bit too tipsy for any riddles’, Jim joked but waved a hand invitingly, ‘But shoot’.

‘Do you ever get lonely here?’ Ed asked, ‘Gotham’s a big city but it can feel very empty’.

‘Sometimes’, Jim said thoughtfully, ‘The other guys just…’

He shrugged obviously struggling to find the words. Ed said nothing, giving Jim time to process the answer.

‘I always feel like I’m outside looking in, you know?’ Jim concluded.

Ed said nothing. They both knew he didn’t need to.

‘Listen Ed’, Jim said, ‘If you ever want to do this again, we can-‘

‘No’, Ed interrupted, hating the word even as it passed his lips, ‘No I don’t think that would be-well, I’d like to but…’

Ed sighed heavily before continuing.

‘Let’s just say you being associated with me may cause you more problems with social interaction. But, thank you for the offer’.

Ed’s fingers clasped and unclasped uneasily as a sad disappointment flitted across Jim’s face before it was replaced by his smile once more.

‘That’s okay’, Jim said easily, ‘It was just a thought. Goodnight Ed’.

Jim offered his hand.

Before Ed’s brain had caught up with Ed’s body to respond to Jim’s handshake, Ed was hugging Jim tightly in sheer gratitude. Jim did not pull away and actually patted Ed’s back in appreciation. Responding to the recognition of his gesture, Ed inhaled deeply, the scent of aftershave and Jim’s sweat an irresistible perfume that he longed to taste.   
His lips brushed against Jim’s ear as he drew back making the other man shiver and, before Ed knew what he was doing, he kissed Jim on the cheek.   
It was only when he felt Jim tense did Ed fully realise what he was doing, cold hard reality shattering the warm safety of inebriation in an instant. Ed let go of Jim as if he were a poisonous serpent and hastened backwards, only to bang his back against his own apartment door.

Jim’s eyes were wide and his jaw agape: the very image of shock. Ed was used to that look. Soon Jim’s lip would curl and his face would metamorphose into one of utter disgust. The face of Ed’s father that haunted his nightmares. Ed gritted his teeth, furious with himself: why did he always get things like this so wrong?! Why did he ruin everything?! With pathetic tears building in his eyes, Ed began to babble, trying frantically to unlock his door and retreat within.

‘Oh my God! I’m so sorry Ji-Detective! I’ve had far far too much to drink and-and-oh God damn it!’

The keys fell from Ed’s shaking hands, destined for the floor once more. Only to be seized in Jim’s lightning fast hand. Ed stood, head bowed, awaiting the simultaneously inevitable and familiar: harsh words, a bruised cheek and blood in his mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling wetness pool beneath his lashes and battled with whether to go limp or brace himself. Instead he heard the keys click in the lock of the door and a soothing hand on his shoulder.   
Ed opened his eyes and Jim was looking at him with something Ed couldn’t place at first, simply because nobody had ever looked at him that way before.  
With desire.

‘Ed’, Jim whispered, ‘Just breathe’.

This time Jim took the lead in kissing Ed on the mouth.  
Ed’s surprise and shame was instantly overwhelmed by the sensation and his eyelids fluttered as he instinctively surrendered himself to the moment.  
Ed could feel Jim’s stubble tickling his lip: contrasting delightfully with the softness of Jim’s mouth. Ed opened his mouth wider, the better for Jim’s tongue to continue its exploration, entwining with his own in the wet heat making both men gasp as the kiss gradually deepened.  
Ed felt Jim’s hand move to the back of his neck to hold him in place and he eagerly mirrored the gesture. He tried to step closer and bumped against Jim’s crotch. Feeling a rock hard bulge press against his own erection, Ed broke the kiss, gasping for air.

‘What is it?’ Jim asked, his lips glistening.

‘Just a little surprised I guess’, Ed replied, pushing his glasses up, barely noticing how the glass in the frames had steamed up.

‘Hope it’s a pleasant surprise’, Jim said softly, ‘It was for me’.

Ed moved from one foot to the other as he internally mapped the calluses of Jim’s warm, strong fingers carefully enfolding his hands. They were thicker than Ed’s and his touch was firm and sure.

‘What if they find out?’ Ed asked, swallowing hard.

‘Who’s going to tell them?’ Jim said simply, ‘Trust me Ed’.

‘Why me?’ Ed asked, still convinced this must be the prelude to some kind of cruel joke.

Ed had learnt years ago that something that seemed sweet often hid a brass bar just waiting to snap. He still carried the scars from those bitter experiences.  
Jim reached out and Ed’s breath hitched as Jim gently brushed a curl of Ed’s hair away from his eyes. Ed didn’t remember his hair becoming mussed, loosened from the protective sheen of gel he always used to keep it under careful control.

‘Your eyes’, Jim smiled, ‘Got a little danger in ‘em’.

At the mention of the word ‘danger’, Ed turned his face away, hating how he couldn’t look Jim in the eyes. Yes, he was dangerous. Sooner or later everyone learnt what he truly was: the monster inside him. It was why he had been so careful when he came to Gotham. He had cultivated the image of a harmless man who wouldn’t fight back no matter what happened and hid himself in the cold environs of the forensics lab. Wrapping his darkness in a palatable lie was the only way he felt safe. In control. And yet he could feel his grasp slipping away as he drowned in the blue of Jim’s eyes.

‘You don’t know what you’re doing’, Ed warned, searching Jim’s eyes, ‘There’s someone-something dark inside me and…’

He gasped suddenly and Jim’s brow furrowed in confusion.

‘What?’ Jim asked, glancing over his shoulder, worried Ed had seen something behind him.

‘It’s inside you too’, Ed whispered, heart beating faster and faster, ‘I can see it in your eyes too’.

Jim shook his head indulgently, obviously clueless at what Ed was referring to and stroked Ed’s hair placatingly. Ed leant into the touch and moaned at the simple pleasure of human contact.  
That longing moan made the hairs on the back of Jim’s neck stand on end and a pleasant warmth spread through his stomach.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Jim asked.

‘No’, Ed breathed.

‘You’re sure?’ Jim asked, face serious and eyes focused despite his earlier confessed ‘tipsiness’.

Jim’s obvious concern for his wellbeing shattered Ed’s last restraint on his self-control as he yanked him inside the apartment and slammed the door behind them.

***

‘God, he’s strong!’ Ed thought as he landed on his own bed where Jim had flung him.

Jim was crawling atop him, tearing off his tie. Ed was already half naked, his pale chest rising and falling hurriedly. He wondered if Jim could feel his heartbeat pumping beneath his flesh as he lay low. So low, they were almost flush. Ed could sense Jim’s strength, the unspoken dominance in the position making him feel deliciously bashful. Jim could break his wrists, hold him down, do whatever he wanted! But even though he could (and Ed would have no choice but to let him) Jim never would. The thought only made Ed pant harder and hold Jim tighter even as his mind raced, excitement and fear mingling like champagne bubbles seeming to emanate up from his stomach.  
Was he really going to do this though?  
Let Jim fuck him?  
Then Jim licked his neck and warmth and breath and stubble tickled him and-and-  
Ed melted.  
Oh fuck, yes. Yes he was.

As Jim began to suck at his neck with the most obscene sounds, Ed reasoned it would be leverage. Useful ammunition should Jim ever decide to let their little ‘indiscretion’ slip. What was the harm in indulging if you had both physical and figurative protection?

Jim ran a hand along one of Ed’s pert ass cheeks and laughed in his throat as Ed instinctively raised his hips and used his lean legs to draw Jim closer to him. Jim could now see as well as feel Ed’s erection tenting his trousers and used his other hand to reach for Ed’s fly to release it.  
Ed watched Jim’s hand stray to his crotch and realised Jim was about to take things further. Every fibre of his being screamed for it, the longing for the other man’s touch like a physical hunger to him.   
But Jim was the one in the trap this time. Ed’s long buried alter ego was stirring, roused by Ed’s uncharacteristic arousal. Ed could sense him waiting to take control, conscious of barely audible whispers promising Ed could just relax and enjoy what comes next. His darker half would never seize control. Would never force Ed to submit to his wishes. There were rules after all. For him to win their little game, Ed had to damn himself, relinquish control willingly. Like an addict indulging an unsavoury appetite.   
Jim reached inside his boxers and when he stroked Ed’s cock with one finger, Ed growled in response. Jim halted at the guttural, animalistic noise and Ed cleared his throat in a vain attempt to hide it. Jim tilted his head quizzically and Ed sat up slightly, trying to ignore the pulsing behind his eyes as he struggled to maintain control of his instincts.

‘Jim, before we continue with, well’, Ed said, adjusting his glasses, ‘I just feel I should be honest with you. I-I’ve never done this with…’

Ed trailed off, Jim’s understanding expression only making it harder to admit his inexperience. He felt like kicking himself for even bringing it up.

‘A guy?’ Jim offered.

‘He’s half right’, a dark voice whispered in Ed’s brain, ‘Try ‘with anyone’’.

Ed nodded, trying to ignore the snide laughter only he could hear. He was losing and he knew it. It was only a matter of time.

‘You sure you’re okay to keep going?’ Jim asked gently.

Ed swallowed and nodded. Jim’s sympathy made his skin crawl even as it made his heart melt. He was tired of people looking at him like that. Like he was some lost little lamb. Little did they know there was plenty of wolf beneath the soft skin. That defiant thought was all it took for Ed to decide.

‘Fuck it’, Ed thought and said, ‘Can you take off my glasses?’

Jim obliged and placed them carefully on the bedside table.  
No sooner had he done so than Ed had him a fierce grip as he ravished his mouth.  
Jim grunted as Ed forced him onto his back with little more than a calculated knee jerk. He gave an experimental squirm as Ed looked down at him and found to his surprise it took concentrated effort to get Ed’s grip on his shoulders to budge.   
He looked up at Ed and saw his deep brown eyes were almost black, the pupils blown wide above a pair of flushed cheeks. His teeth glinted within his pink, parted lips as his tongue traced across the soft flesh.

‘You’re stronger than you look’, Jim commented appreciatively, ‘You gotta teach me that move’.

‘Not many people get to see this side of me Jim’, Ed said, removing one hand to slick back his messy hair, ‘I hope you appreciate it’.

‘It is a good look for you’, Jim said, aroused by the change in Ed’s demeanour.

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying the view Detective’ Ed purred, leaning down.

Jim’s cock pulsed as Ed’s teeth grazed the shell of his ear.

‘It gets better’, Ed finished, lathing Jim’s neck thickly with his tongue.

Jim barely stopped himself from squirming and metaphorically tossed impatience away to join his physically discarded tie on the floor.

‘You got any...?’ he began but trailed off as Ed began to nip lightly at his collarbone.

Ed held up a tube of lube in silent answer, raising an eyebrow suggestively as he straightened up. Jim laughed. He hadn’t even noticed Ed pick it up.

‘You have done this before’, Jim chided playfully, ‘It’s an offence to lie to an officer’.

‘What are you going to do copper?’ Ed grinned, placing the lube on the bedside table, ready for use, ‘Cuff me?’

‘Sounds like you’d like that’.

‘Experimentation is part of my job’, Ed shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt.

Jim watched Ed disrobe with fascination.  
All trace of the nervous scientist Jim knew was gone as Ed cast his shirt away without even looking at it. Ed winked teasingly as he ran his hands up and along his chest, tracing his fingertips over old pink scars that marked his pallid flesh. Ed’s veins were bright blue, like summer lightning illuminating the desert, and Jim marvelled at how lean Ed was compared to his own bulky frame. Ed’s lean fingers slid down Jim’s chest, over his ‘happy trail’ and towards his belt. Jim was reminded of a snake’s languid movements as Ed rotated his shoulders luxuriously.

‘This is part of my job too’, Ed said, unfastening Jim’s belt.

Ed seemed to take the light noise of Jim’s trousers hitting the floor as some kind of signal as he practically lunged downwards. Jim grasped Ed’s hair, head lolling back as Ed took his cock in his mouth and began to suck. It had been a long time since he had felt like this. Felt alive! And not felt…alone.   
‘Ah! Fuck! Ed’, Jim gasped, rolling his hips languidly in time with Ed’s movements, ‘That feels amazing’.  
Opening his eyes, Jim noticed Ed fingering himself at the same time. He watched Ed piston his index and middle finger piston in and out of his own hole as his back arched, his sucking matching the rhythmic movements of his fingers. He had known Ed thought ahead but he hadn’t even noticed him slow down to get the lube! The sight was enthralling enough but became downright intoxicating when Jim noticed Ed watching him with hungry eyes.

Jim patted Ed’s head, signalling him to stop. Ed obeyed reluctantly and withdrew his fingers from his moist hole while Jim dealt with the condom he had taken from his jacket pocket in preparation.

Within seconds, Ed was straddling Jim, hot entrance hovering just above the tip of Jim’s carefully encased member. Ed’s own cock was standing tall, pre cum glistening on its head like melted sugar. Jim was about to offer Ed some indulgence of his own but before he could, Ed slammed himself downwards, impaling himself violently on Jim’s cock.  
Jim cried out both in concern for Ed and as a reaction to the incredible tightness enveloping his cock. Ed hissed through clenched teeth, hips rolling as his head lolled back. Before Jim could articulate anything, Ed rose up and dropped his hips once more, shocking Jim to his core.

Ed rode Jim relentlessly, eyelids fluttering as he fucked himself on Jim’s cock. Jim was borne away, core set alight by the delicious friction and ears filled with the powerful almost violent sound of skin slapping against skin. Jim grasped Ed’s narrow hips, bruising the skin without meaning to as he clung to Ed, instinct compelling him to keep him in place, to somehow keep the intense pleasure thundering through his system.   
Ed licked his lips, the tearing sensation overwhelmed by the sheer thrill of the chase as Jim’s cock was rammed into him by the ceaseless, merciless force of gravity. Despite Jim technically fucking him, Ed thrilled at the secret knowledge that he was truly the one in control, towering above Jim. Gazing down at Jim benevolently, his eyes glittered as he saw Jim’s awestruck expression. The silent pleading in his eyes for Ed to keep going. The unspoken realization on his face that Ed was the best he had ever had. 

Ed laughed breathlessly, luxuriating in the feeling of power and the realization that Jim was actively thrusting upwards, his groans becoming more laboured.  
Jim was close now, his climax sped up by Ed’s eager and disarming opening move and relentless pace. Ed knew his own horizon wasn’t far off: he could feel it welling up inside him, the lightning tingling his spine making him writhe as it surged faster and faster.  
Ed was a tad disappointed Jim wasn’t going to put up more of a fight but Ed would be damned if Jim was going to make him cum first!

Jim hadn’t realised how much he had needed this. Needed to let go. To stop holding back and just give in to what he wanted. Just taken what he wanted. Gotham didn’t want him but right now Ed wanted him. Needed him.   
Jim growled as he came suddenly, Ed’s walls clenching around him even as his heart ached that it was over so soon.

Feeling Jim swell inside him and the surge of victory at having outlasted such a strong, virile opponent pushed Ed over the horizon into sheer overload. He came with a rattling cry, teeth bared as his body shook and tensed again and again.

After what seemed like an age, their climaxes died away.

Jim felt he should say something. Anything.  
Ed beat him to it.

‘I win’, Ed whispered, riding out the last, fleeting waves of pleasure with relish.

Ed latched onto Jim’s parted lips and began to kiss him savagely, sucking and bruising Jim’s lips as he gasped for breath. Jim responded enthusiastically even as he felt Ed’s teeth break his skin and he tasted copper in his mouth. 

Ed’s eyes widened at the all too familiar taste and he let go instantly, watching Jim lick the blood from his smiling lips. He could feel his shadow self-fading away back into the recesses of his mind like a prehistoric predator fading back into a dark jungle. His head swam at the disassociation and he sighed heavily as euphoria and fatigued satisfaction flooded his system.

‘Wow’, Jim sighed, wincing as he tentatively touched his bitten lip, ‘That was amazing’.

Ed got off Jim and didn’t respond as he took a careful seat on the edge of the bed. 

‘Ed?’ Jim asked, worried, ‘Ed’.

And just like that, the spell was broken. Ed ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, wondering at the pleasurable aches in his body even as he felt exhaustion begin to envenom his limbs. With his darker half’s firm grasp on control removed, he felt like a puppet with frayed strings about to snap. He was fully himself again. Sometimes it was hard to tell where the line was. 

‘Sorry, guess I, uh, got a little carried away at the end’, Ed apologised, brow furrowing as he detected the tang of blood in his mouth once more and connected it to Jim’s swollen lip.

‘Don’t worry about it’, Jim said, removing his condom and casting it into the wastebasket, ‘I like things a little rough’.

He laid a hand on Ed’s shoulder.

‘You okay?’

‘Yes! Better than ok!’ Ed nodded vigorously, ‘I’m great. Just-just a little tired’.

Jim smiled fondly as Ed rubbed his half-hooded eyes. Despite the passionate sex session he had just enjoyed with Ed, there was something loveably self-conscious about this side of him: mild and almost childishly naïve. Jim reflected on how it was almost like Jekyll and Hyde as he gathered a compliant Ed into his arms and tucked him beneath the covers.

‘Then we should sleep’, Jim said, settling down behind Ed.

Ed practically swooned into the invitation, the soft mattress and the promise of company too much to resist.  
As he felt Jim place an arm protectively around him and draw him close, Ed glanced at his alarm clock for the time. His reflection grinned back at him with pitch black eyes before fading away behind the numbers once more.  
Ed ignored his alter’s smugness as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.  
That was future Ed’s problem.


End file.
